Wrong side of heaven
by Maninthewest
Summary: not for the easily angered. Naruto is a veteran of the fourth war. he is happy or so you think. something about those days seems to have stayed with him.


**Wrong side of heaven**

 **If you don't like really dark or sad stories then turn away. I don't own Naruto nor do I own the wrong side of heaven. They belong to their respective artists.**

The fourth great ninja war. It is known as the shortest and bloodiest of the great ninja wars. At the focal point of it all is one boy. It has been three long years since that conflict. All of it has been peaceful we find one young girl at the clinic getting a checkup. Her mesmerizing eyes pear on in anticipation. She nervously awaits the Tsunade Senju with the test results. She desperately wants to get home to her boyfriend naruto. They have been going out for the past two and a half years. She smiles slightly thinking back too when he asked her out. It was the happiest day of her life. It was a little awkward at first seeing as he has no dating experience at all. It was around the third date that she began to notice some changes. Naruto wasn't as upbeat as he usually was. Knowing the knucklehead that was a bad thing. He put on a strong face for everyone but I knew. A year later I moved in with him. We had a little house all ready to go and everything. He was so happy that I moved in. it was that night that we broke in most of the furniture. Needless to say, they all passed the spontaneous lovemaking test. Blushing a little i think back too about a week after I moved in. in the middle of the night, all I heard was wailing and crying. Following the sounds of the wails, I entered the bathroom. What I was greeted two broke my heart. There was Naruto the stoick blond who fought of Madara and Obito and the holder of the nine tailed fox was cowering in the corner. I slowly approached him and embraced him. I could hear little whimperings form him as I held him. Suddenly I felt droplets of water. Naruto was crying.

The strong man I knew was crying. It was then that i knew he was one of them. After the fourth war, many ninjas had too taken leave or retire due too PTSD. naruto was not one of those people he actually took his job much more seriously after the war. He trained like there was no other and studied like a madman. He even asked me out while he was dealing with this. Is there anything that he can't do. Tears start to fall from my eyes as I think about this. Ino gives him regular check-ups but they don't help. He has been getting worse and worse as time passes. I just want to be with him. I just got back from an extended mission and due too stomach pains i went too Tsunade. I hear footsteps suddenly two sets. The door to my exam room opens. Tsunade and Sakura both walk in smiling. Smiling back at them I wait. Sakura has been increasingly happy since she married Sauske. "Hinata I have some good news and bad news" my eyes widen as Tsunade says this. "Bad news first then good. I reply lightly. "Alright, the bad news is that you can't take any more missions till further notice." I lower my head. How am I supposed to do my job if I'm sick? How am I suppose to be there for Naruto. " the good news is that you can't do those missions due too the fact that you are pregnant with a boy and it is Naruto's." Tsunade says with glee. That is when I do something I swore I would never do again, I fainted.

After I come too which was about three minutes later I start crying. "Hinata what's wrong this is a happy day." I look up and smile. "I am happy so happy that I have to cry. I need to tell naruto now. Tsunade comes with me please just in case." Tsunade nods and we walk to my house. I engage in some idle chatter along the way with her. Mostly she gives me advice on how too eat right considering the baby and me but I know my way around that stuff. When we reach our house i immediately feel that something is wrong. I rush to the door and open it quick. As I enter an eery feeling sets in. I walk towards the kitchen and see a letter on the desk addressed to me his hime. As I open the letter a the pit in my stomach starts to widen. I pull the paper out and read.

 _Hime_

 _I'm so sorry hime. Know that I love you so much but I just can't take it anymore. The nightmares and the terror. It is consuming me and I can't take it anymore. I know how much you like it when I sing so play this tape when every you are lonely then you will know that I am there._

My eyes are now waterfalls of tears. Looking around and sure enough, there is a tape. Immediately I place the tape in the player. The tape starts playing

 _I spoke to God today and she said that she's ashamed  
What have I become?  
What have I done  
I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame  
And I understood 'cause I feel the same_

My eyes water as I walk around my house looking for him. _  
Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
The righteous side of hell_

Walking up the steps with Tsunade I look around the upstairs.

 _I heard from God today and she sounded just like me  
What have I done and who have I become  
I saw the devil today and he looked a lot like me  
I looked away, I turned away_

I then see it the light in our bedroom are on, the pit in my stomach sinks so fast that I'm starting too audibly weap. _  
Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
The righteous side of hell_

Entering the bedroom I can't help but stop. Tsunade keeps moving but I just can't move _  
I'm not defending  
Downward descending  
Falling further and further away  
Getting closer every day  
I'm getting closer every day  
To the end, to the end, the end of the end  
I'm getting closer every day_

I am now on my knees as Tsunade open the door to our bathroom. I hear her scream and rush in too the room but i already know what she saw. _  
Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero  
And I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
Righteous side of hell_

As the song ends I can hear not just me crying. Standing up I walk to the door and look in. what I see is what I expected. There Tsunade is visually crying while cradling Narutos pale body. Judging by the kunai he slit his wrists this morning. I slowly walk over to him and lean down. My tears are now falling like the rain. I lean into Tsunade while my arm wraps around my son's father. That is the scene the ANBU find as then enter. After naruto body is taken the days seemed to blur together.

Finally, it's here the funeral day. Two weeks later they finally bury my husband. I don't care if we were never married he is and always will be my husband. I'm wearing my black kimono and watch as everyone speaks. The reason it took so long too finally hold the funeral is so that everyone could come. The Konoha 9 now with Neji and Naruto went. The five Kages and some others. Princess Kyoki and Tazuna are also here. Konohamaru and the konohamaru corps. Are here. Iruka, Anko, Gai, Kurenai her daughter, Shizune, and even Konan of the Akatsuki. It's good to know that so many respect him and love him as I do. After the speeches are finished we place his body next to his parents. The only difference in his grave has a engraving of the nine tales on it. He also had a large tomb that we had constructed for him. It is big enough for his family and future family. My spot is already picked out but that won't be for a long time. As the funeral comes to a close I am the only one to stay.

 _Ten years later._

It has been ten years since that day. Looking back on all that has happened it is quite amazing. Sasuke took the mantle of Hokage but only till konohamaru was ready. Every year on this day i listen too that tape he made me before he left. This year I plan to change that. "Baruto come here sweaty." "coming mommy." in comes walking a little boy who reminds me so much of him that it hurts. He has the hair and the same love of orange. He also has the whisker marks and the blue eyes. He always brings a smile to my face. "Baruto you know what today is right." "today is the day mommy listens to the tape I'm not allowed to listen too." I node. "good boy come on we are going to listen to it together." I chuckle as his eyes light up and he flashes that thousand-watt smile. We go and sit on the couch and I take the tape and place it in the player. It starts.

 _I spoke to God today and she said that she's ashamed  
What have I become?  
What have I done  
I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame  
And I understood 'cause I feel the same_

My eyes watter as I can see him. His orange jumpsuit and his smile. I can feel Baruto sway too the beat of the music. _  
Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
The righteous side of hell_

Tears start to fall as a vision of our first date comes to mind. Boy, he was so nervouis. Then again so was I. Baruto is now humming along. _  
I heard from God today and she sounded just like me  
What have I done and who have I become  
I saw the devil today and he looked a lot like me  
I looked away, I turned away  
Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,_

I close my eyes and smile rembering some of his jokes tears still fall but they're not out of sadness. Naruto is still humming. _  
The righteous side of hell  
I'm not defending  
Downward descending  
Falling further and further away  
Getting closer every day  
I'm getting closer every day  
To the end, to the end, the end of the end  
I'm getting closer every day  
Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero  
And I'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,  
Righteous side of hell_

As the song ends so does the trip down memory lane. Baruto starts too clap and asks if he can play it again. "You really like that song don't you." he nodes his head very fast. I smile at his enthusiasm. "Do you know who sings that song." he just shakes his head. "That my son was your father's voice singing that song." his eyes go wide. "That was dad. He sings so well. Again again again." I chuckle a little at this "hold on little one I need you to sit still for a second. I'm gonna tell you who your father truly is." this stops him dead and he sits down. "Alright sweety it all started thirteen years ago."


End file.
